While an aircraft is in flight, moisture rises from the aircraft cabin and penetrates through insulation in the aircraft. The moisture then condenses out of the air and freezes to form ice crystals on the inside surface of the skin of the aircraft. When the aircraft lands, the skin of the aircraft is exposed to above-freezing temperatures, and the ice crystals can melt. The water drips off of the skin of the aircraft and onto insulation blankets. There are penetrations/holes in the insulation blankets. Hence, any water passing beyond the insulation can leak through these penetrations and drip onto the cabin interior, including for example near ceilings and stowage bins. If this water gets past the ceilings and stowage bins, it can drip into the passenger cabin or cargo area, which is undesirable.